vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas VHS 1999
FBI Warning * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This Videocassette is for Private Home Viewing Only. It is Not Licensed for Any Other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to own on Video Opening Previews *Tarzan *An Extremely Goofy Movie Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Now Available to Own on Video Opening Previews (cont.) *Pinochhio: 60th Anniversary Edition *I'll Be Home for Christmas *Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving ABC Bumpers * Don't Miss the Excitment on ABC. Take a Look! Opening Promos *Mickey Mouse Works ABC *Coca-Cola *Gap Kids *Zellers *Cheerios *KFC *Pillsbury *Walmart *Hand Guard *Disney.com Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation Apect Ratio * This Film Has Been Modified from Its Original Version. It Has Been Formatted to Fit Your TV. Opening Title Card DISNEY presents Mickey's ONCE UPON A CHRISTMAS Ending Credits "DONALD DUCK: STUCK ON CHRISTMAS" DIRECTOR Bradley Raymond SCREENPLAY BY Charlie Cohen STORY INSPIRED BY "CHRISTMAS EVERY DAY" BY William Dean Howells "A VERY GOOFY CHRISTMAS" DIRECTORS Jun Falkenstein Bill Speers SCREENPLAY BY Scott Gorden & Tom Nance Carter Crocker "MICKEY & MINNIE'S GIFT OF THE MAGI" DIRECTOR Toby Shelton ASSOCIATE DIRECTOR Bill Speers UNIT DIRECTOR Keith Ingram SCREENPLAY BY Richard Clay Temple Mathews STORY BASED ON "THE GIFT OF THE MAGI" BY O. Henry INTERSTITIAL DIRECTOR Toby Shelton INTERSTITIAL NARRATION WRITTEN BY Thomas Hart Eddie Guzelian "MICKEY'S ONCE UPON A CHRISTMAS" VOICE CASTING AND DIALOGUE DIRECTOR Jamie Thomason MUSIC BY J. Eric Schmidt SUPERVISING FILM EDITOR Elen Orson CAST NARRATED BY Kelsey Grammer WITH THE VOICE TALENTS OF Wayne Allwine AS MICKEY Russi Taylor AS MINNIE, HUEY, DEWEY AND LOUIE Tony Anselmo AS DONALD DUCK Diane Michelle AS DAISY Tress MacNeille AS DAISY, CHIP, AUNT GERTIE Alan Young AS UNCLE SCROOGE Bill Farmer AS GOOFY, PLUTO Corey Burton AS DALE Shaun Fleming AS YOUNG MAX Jim Cummings AS PETE, SANTA, POLICE, MAILMAN, FIRE CHIEF, DAD, MAN Jeff Bennett AS DAD, FIREFIGHTER #2, MORTIMER, STORE ANNOUNCER, MAN, CUSTOMER Gregg Berger AS MR. ANDERSON, SHOPPER Kylie Dempsey AS KID #2, LITTLE GIRL Taylor Dempsey AS LITTLE JIMMY, KID #1 Andrew McDonaugh AS BOY Pat Musick AS DISTRESSED WOMAN, ANGRY WOMAN, ECCENTRIC LADY, SHOPPER, MRS. ANDERSON Frank Welker AS TURKEY, FIGARO Mae Whitman AS GIRL April Winchell AS MOM, OLD WOMAN, FIREWOMAN, FIREFIGHTER #1 EXECUTIVE IN CHARGE OF PRODUCTION Sharon Morrill Robinov STORYBOARD Jason Lethcoe, Kurt Anderson, Robert Foster, Marty Warner, Theresa Pettengill, Keith Baxter, Lonnie Lloyd, Rossen Varbanov, Linda Miller ANIMATION AND TIMING DIRECTORS Marsh Lamore, Burt Medall, Jang Gil Kim, Rick Leon, Joanna Romersa, Kevin Petrilak ADDITIONAL "DONALD DUCK: STUCK ON CHRISTMAS" MATERIAL DIRECTED BY Alex Mann ADDITIONAL "DONALD DUCK: STUCK ON CHRISTMAS" ART DIRECTOR Bryan Evans DESIGN & VISUAL DEVELOPMENT LEAD CHARACTER DESIGN Ritsuko Notani LEAD COLOR STYLIST Nancy Ulene KEY LAYOUT DESIGN Andrew Ice, David Martin, Colette Van Mierlo, Brian Woods, Derek Carter PROP DESIGN Marty Warner Andrew Ice Tom Foxmarnick KEY BACKGROUND STYLISTS Michele Zurcher Danilo De Assis Paro Hazumi James Gallego ASSISTANT STORYBOARD Tom Bernardo ADDITIONAL STORYBOARD Ryan Anthony Elaine Hultgren Daniel Jippes Louis Scarborough ADDITIONAL CHARACTER DESIGN Ken Boyer Phil Mendez Benjamin Balistreri Kenny Thompkins ADDITIONAL COLOR KEY Marta Glodkowska ANIMATION CHECKERS Maria Delia Manhit Barbara Donatelli Jim Finch "DONALD DUCK: STUCK ON CHRISTMAS" ANIMATION PRODUCTION BY Animation Studio Basara Co., Ltd. UNIT DIRECTOR Fumio Maezono ANIMATION DIRECTORS Shinichi Suzuki Hisashi Wada ANIMATORS Hideaki Kurakawa, Yuri Takasaki, Yoshiharu Wakayama, Yuko Matsuo, Yoshihiro Tsuji, Keiko Tanino, Yasuo Torii, Shizuko Minami INBETWEEN CHECKER Takanobu Katada INBETWEENS BY Frontier Pictures, Inc. ART DIRECTOR Seiki Tamura BACKGROUND PAINTER Sagako Itakura PRODUCTION ASSISTANT Ruriko Amaike DIGITAL PRODUCTION BY Walt Disney Animation (Japan), Inc. SCANNERS Syunya Kimura Yuichiro Taira Akiko Sasaki COLOR STYLIST Naomi Tazawa COMPOSITORS Toshiyuki Fukushima Syunya Kimura PAINTERS Kanako Takahashi, Akiko Nasu, Yukiko Kakita, Akiko Shimizu, Michiko Saito, Kumi Nanjyo, Yumiko Takahashi, Yuki Yokoyama, Youichi Yamane BACKGROUND SCANNERS Megumi Ishido Hiroko Shimazu LEAD COMPOSITOR Katsuya Kozutsumi CUTTER Makoto Arai ASSISTANT CUTTER Yasunori Hayama DIGITAL PRODUCTION MANAGER Kotaro Beppu PRODUCTION MANAGER Toshiyuki Fukai "A VERY GOOFY CHRISTMAS" "MICKEY & MINNIE'S GIFT OF THE MAGI" ANIMATION PRODUCTION BY Walt Disney Animation Canada Inc. DIRECTOR OF LAYOUT Riccardo Durante LAYOUT Mike Brooks, Blayne Burnside, Rob Chaplin, Brian Coughlan, Brad Graham, John C. Hill, Kent Madden, Ken Nicholls, Andrew Wolf ADDITIONAL LAYOUT Kyle McNaughton ANIMATION DIRECTOR Shawn Seles SENIOR ANIMATORS Scott Glynn, Sean Newton, Dave Quesnelle, Marc Sevier, Nuranee Shaw, Nick Vallinakis ANIMATORS Adam Beck, Steve Boeckler, Darren Brereton, Donna Brockopp, Scott Collie, Trevor Deane-Freeman, Marvin Estropia, Joe Giampapa, Magnus Hjerpe, Danny Kahan, Wayne Lee Pack, Kevin McDonagh, John Mahovlich, Victor Marchetti, Kevin Micallef, Eileen Middleton, Troy Quane, Greg Stainton, Robyne Tsuji, Phil Williams ADDITIONAL ANIMATION Ian Blum Evan Steacy Andy Tougas LEAD ASSISTANTS Steve Fitch Susan Hill ASSISTANT ANIMATORS Deborah Ahee, Kyung Hee Baker, Andre Beaulne, Denise Boudreau, Lee Cadieux, Eunice Choi, Gerard De Souza, Kevin Fraser, Roy Geronimo, Cerissa Grieve, Lisa Harlton, Weronika Kapelanska, Dorothy Kaminski, Andy Knight, Don Kim, Mary Leier, Roland L'Ecuyer, Luc Marier, Brent Lowrie, Vincent Orcullo, Mike Milligan, Shawn Pascuttini, Chris Palimaka, Hong Qi, Sean Ridgway, Jan Rosicki, Karen Stephenson, Phil Tiqui, Teresa Tonner, Mark Tromans, Brenton Wilke INBETWEEN ARTISTS Mark Beaumont, Cindy Belliveau, Christina Butterfield, Joel De La Cruz, Amy Dolphin, Jeff Ferguson, Richard Froste, Aputik Gardiner, Kristina Griesser, Yasser Haidar, Brad Hughes, Sandy Kellerman, Rick Knowles, Biljana Milicevic, Elizabeth Lewis, Patti Munro, Steve Millard, Paul Pistrin, Donna Rutz, Noreen Taylor, Seung Soo Yun ADDITIONAL INBETWEEN ARTIST Indra Ansong HEAD OF BACKGROUNDS Don Gauthier Ian Hastings BACKGROUNDS ARTISTS Scott Cameron, John Capitano, Gabor Csakany, Gary Hunt, Cathy Hsu, Peter Mong, Ken Nice, Mei Tsao EFFECTS SUPERVISOR Bob Cowan EFFECTS ANIMATORS Jeff Astolfo, David Birkinshaw, Lorenzo Del Bianco, Russell Heyman, Bert Dennison, Simon Northwood CG EFX ANIMATOR Louise Kiner EFFECTS ASSISTANT ANIMATORS Paul Johnson, Ron Kilbride, Karen Kilbride, Kevin McGibbon, Greg Parker, Chad Van De Keere PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Barbara Foerster, Laurie Handforth, June Lee, Sauching Ng, Debra Pugh, Tony Power, Raphael Quirino, Jan Stephenson PRODUCTION ACCOUNTANT Jennifer Tang EDITOR Scott Bucsis ASSISTANT EDITOR Astig Melemetdjian PRODUCTION ASSISTANT Amedeo De Palma PENCIL TEST OPERATORS Gabrielle Morley Carolyn Morris Joe Verissimo ANIMATION CHECKERS Athena Cho Cindy Kong Mark Harris Diana Lyle Steve Macvittie DIGITAL TECHNOLOGY MANAGER Bruce Jones SENIOR SYSTEMS ADMINISTRATORS John D'Angelo Jonathan Seet DIGITAL INK & PAINT SUPERVISOR Mike Polito RETAKE LEAD Wayne McKenzie COLOUR STYLING Christine Wallace TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Charlie Luce COMPOSTING David Altman Rodica Mihailescu Kevin Clark Damian Temporale SCANNERS Elise Larcher Mel Vavaroutsos Thomas Vogt BACKGROUND SCANNERS Derek Craig Kirk Hudson DIGITAL INK & PAINT CREW Christine Chen Christina Helmer Vicky Dimech David Lawrence Kevin Stott INTERSTITIAL ANIMATION PRODUCTION BY Toon City, Inc. UNIT DIRECTORS Colin Baker, Romy Garcia UNIT CO-ORDINATORS Terry Smith, Wayne Smith LAYOUT Ross Dela Vega, Zandro Hipolito, Mel Padolina, Claro Tuazon, Jun Adanan III, Marlowe Ray Garcia ANIMATION SUPERVISOR Romy Garcia ANIMATORS Joey Balderas, Jolan Calibuso, Dante Clemente, Jerome Co, Noel Domingo, Sandy Ferrarez, Manny Pascual, Elyn Soriano, Denis Tomacruz, Nowell Villano BACKGROUND ART DIRECTOR Roberto Angeles BACKGROUND DEPARTMENT MANAGER Ferdinand Capistrano BACKGROUND ARTISTS Valerio Bituya, Darwin Camero, Ricardo Francisco, Romeo Libunao, Francisco Madronio, Richard Mendoza, Ann Lizbeth Nadela, Kenneth Nieva, Rolly Novicio, Ramonchito Talens, Victor Sabala, Mark Redulla CLEAN-UP AND INBETWEEN SUPERVISOR Norman Baculi CLEAN-UP CHECKERS Nonie De La Torre, Mabbi Besa CLEAN-UP ARTISTS Manny Cabrera, Ronald Cayao, Annie Cruz, Ronald De La Cruz, Joseph Cu, Venus Dante, Jackie Evaldez, Jaide Garlan, Mhil Gonzaga, Alex Iguban, Angie Legaspi, Rey Magparangalan, Adel Manao, Angie De Vera, Liza Eugenio, Nhel Sambo, Mylene Sapalo, Nini Tolentino, Syril Vicnetina, Maricel Zosimo INBETWEEN CHECKERS Nat Escalderon, Adel Manao INBETWEENERS Mike Amandy, Gilbert Atento, Tina Banaag, Pong Bernardo, Bong Catalan, Bob Coronado, Jasper Reigo De Dios, Ramil De La Cruz, Marie Gonzales, Jhun Jamisola, Onette Lorena, Rowell Makapagong, Rhon Miranda, Benjie Novila, Rick Onadia, Dennis Padios, Orlan Pasoot, Jesus Pena, Ruby Sacramento, Cris Santos, Alvin Sarthou, Asher Sassis, Emil Torrecarrion, Adrian Valle, Abet Velasco ANIMATION CHECKING SUPERVISOR Jonathan Tinsay ANIMATION CHECKERS Frank Aguila Jonathan Tinsay Theresa Zaballero Joel Aquino OPERATIONS MANAGER Gary Smith ASSISTANT TO THE UNIT CO-ORDINATOR Brigette D. Jhocson PRODUCTION MANAGER Rowena Agrusa PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS Tina Valentin, Ricardo Prats, Dave De Guzman, Julius Sarmiento, Armand Bernabe, Reggie Umali, Susan Gallardo, Art Bermas PRODUCTION RUNNERS Ariel Papica Rommel Edosor PRODUCTION COORDINATORS – UNIT A Ellen Morano LINE TEST OPERATORS Brendo Cayabyab DIGITAL SUPERVISORS Cynthia Antonio Josephine Casinillo Joy Valondo TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Lambert Rellosa HARDWARE/NETWORK ADMINISTRATORS Donato Vytiaco Mary Rose De Torres SYSTEMS ADMINISTRATOR Anthony Co COMPOSITORS Lambert Rellosa Geraldine Arteza Valman Agapito Dale Sy J'Mee Trinidad Jimi Esguerra Julius Legaspi SCENE PLANNER/EFX J'Mee Trinidad FINAL CHECKERS Josephine Casinillo Michelle Leviste Maricar Driz Melvyn Anthony Carreon COLOR MANAGER Julius Legaspi COLOR STYLISTS Nelia C. Erni Milagros Baylon PAINTERS Michelle Tan, Mikie Icaro, Socorro Rey, Francis Magpayo, Marife Sarmiento, Romeo Valenzuela, Albertine Maniego, Pilsen Cayabyab, Esperanza Pasana, Maria Clara Geologo SCANNERS Persius Borlaza Chamberlain Geologo Jonathan Cu X-SHEET Tina Benavides Jennifer Lacerna Emily Rhoda Dennis Lacson Fergus Bonifacio LINE CHECKERS Maria Christina Fernandez Mikie Icaro DIGITAL PRODUCTION TECHNICAL DIRECTORS Brian Cole Kimberly Rose SENIOR SYSTEMS ADMINISTRATORS Joseph Davenport Robert Jones LEICA REEL EDITORS Greg Nelson Elen Orson John Royer Colleen Halsey Vartan Nazarian PRODUCTION ASSOCIATE PRODUCER Sherri Stringfellow PRODUCTION MANAGERS Michelle Schlicht-Pniewski Melissa Kuhn APPRENTICE PRODUCTION MANAGERS Mark Brammeier Jeff St. Ours Todd Popp PRODUCTION ACCOUNTANT Maral Simonian SCRIPT COORDINATORS Carolyn Scully Brian Sintay CASTING MANAGER Julie Morgavi TALENT COORDINATOR Anne-Marie Pione PRODUCTION DEPARTMENT SECRETARY Stacey Gordon TRANSLATOR Naomi Kusun Martin SUPERVISOR, DIGITAL BACKGROUND COLOR CORRECTION Ernest Pava SCANNERS Adam Chase Tom Pniewski POST PRODUCTION SUPERVISING DIRECTOR, POST Toby Shelton POST PRODUCTION MANAGER Mark Von Der Heide ASSISTANT FILM EDITOR Toni Pezone TRACK READING Skip Craig POST PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Ken Poteat Craig Sawczuk MUSIC SONGS ARRANGED BY J. Eric Schimdt MUSIC MIXER John Richards SUPERVISING MUSIC EDITOR Dominick Certo ORCHESTRATION BY Ron Goldstein Cameron Patrick Carl Rydlund J. Eric Schmidt SOLO HARMONICA PERFORMED BY Tommy Morgan CHRISTMAS MEDLEY CHORUS PERFORMED BY Randy Crenshaw, Mary Hylan, Norman Large, Rick Logan, Bobbi Page, Christina Saffran MUSIC CONTRACTOR Reggie Wilson VOCAL CONTRACTOR Bobbi Page "Santa Claus Is Coming To Town" WORDS AND MUSIC BY J. Fred Coots and Haven Gillespie EMI FEIST CATALOG AND HAVEN GILLESPIE MUSIC PUBLISHING CO. "Deck the Halls" PERFORMED BY SHeDAISY COURTESY OF LYRIC STREET RECORDS SOUND SUPERVISING SOUND EDITOR Jennifer E. Mertens SUPERVISING DIALOGUE/ADR EDITOR Eric Hertsgaard SOUND EDITORS Rick Hammel, Otis Van Osten Charles Rychwalski Kenneth D. Young Brian F. Mars SUPERVISING FOLEY EDITOR Thomas A. Harris FIRST ASSISTANT SOUND EDITORS Lisa K. Wolf-Grove Deron M. Street FOLEY ARTISTS Kevin Bartnof Catherine Harper Jody Thomas FOLEY MIXER Eric Gotthelf RE-RECORDING MIXERS Dan Hiland Gary Rogers ADR ENGINEERS Carlos Sololongo Arnold Geher Larry Winer RECORDIST David Mancini TITLE DESIGN Brian King TITLES AND OPTICALS Buena Vista Imaging DIGITAL FILM SERVICES Digital Filmworks, Inc. COLOR TIMING Terry Claborn NEGATIVE CUTTING Mary Beth Smith DOLBY DIGITAL / IATSE Copyright ©1999 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved THIS MOTION PICTURE WAS CREATED BY WALT DISNEY PICTURES AND TELEVISION FOR PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM. PRODUCED BY Walt Disney Television Animation Trailers * The Wizard of Oz: Special Editon VHS 1999 * Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving VHS 1999 Category:VHS Category:1999 Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Television Animation